The Place
by littlepumpkin42
Summary: My first FF. Set in New Moon after Edward leaves. What has happened to Bella? Why is she late for Emily's party and what do Jacob's friends have to do with it? And will Edward come back? Feedback welcome. Rated M for language and future themes.


Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

How I came to be here I have no clue. My now dirty shoes sway back and forth in my fingers as I walk unevenly on the cold concrete. I loved these bright red shoes. I had bought them a week earlier in preparation for the event that I never made it too. The wind sends a chill down my spine and I can hear my teeth chatter for the hundredth time since I started this unwanted journey. The setting sun casts long shadows around me and the orange sky makes me wish I was anywhere but here.

Another sudden chill makes me look down to see why the cold reaches me so deeply. I try to button the buttons on my torn silk purple blouse with shaky and unsteady hands. The color of my hands surprises me and in this ending fall day they look almost... red? _"Red? How can that be?" _I think to myself as I inspect them by turning them over and back again.

A sudden noise brings me out of my investigation and I look around nervously to see a dog barking across the street. My heart is now pounding so loudly it echoes in my ears. I take a shaky step and sit down on the curb in hopes of bringing my heart back to a steady rhythm.

My black dress paints are covered in dirt and torn in so many places they are beyond repair. "_I wonder if Jacob has made it there yet. I wonder how long it will be before Jacob grows concerned that I have not arrived yet. I wonder how he is doing. No, no NO don't you dare wonder how he is doing! He is the reason you are here now!" _I shout mentally to myself which doesn't help my wild heart. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them. One tear escapes me as I take in a staggered breath.

I can hear the people laughing and talking to one another as they sit on the porch. I can see the dark house. As I said before I don't know how I made it here. I only know of this place thanks to _them_ and his invitation to join them for the celebration. The smell of the evening's menu creeps up my nose reminding me that food has not passed these lips in almost a day. _"I shouldn't go in. I should go in the back. I look like a mess. Jacob is waiting for me" _I think slowly to myself trying to figure out what to do.

I jump as the sudden vibration of my phone scares me. I thought it would have been gone a long time ago when _they_ took me. I slowly pull it from my torn pocket and see that the almost new screen is cracked. The caller ID reads "JB" and as I slide my thumb towards the green button the vibrations stop. My brown eyes widen as I see that I have 9 missed calls, 4 new voicemails and the tim- "_No, that can't be right. It can't be 7:47pm. The party was supposed to start at 4:00pm. _

_I remember walking out the door of the house I share with my father and to my old rusty orange truck. I got in and slid my red shoes of because there was no way I could drive in those high heels." _I laughed a little to myself as I remembered. "_I remember looking at my cell in the passenger seat and it said 3:01pm as I turned the curve on the small two lain road. Then I saw them…." _

_Hi guys this is my first attempt at FanFiction. Be honest and tell me how it is and what I can improve on. I will go ahead and be honest up front I am not that great at spelling lol. Both bad and good comments are welcome. If you have any ideas on what you think I should add let me know_

_UPDATE:_

_I re wrote some things in Chapter 1 so I re posted it as well as this new Chapter. Gosh I have not updated in forever lol. Now that I am out of college maybe I can get this story out of my head and on here lol. Again tell me what I can improve on. Both good and bad comments are welcome. _

_Thanks,_

_Littlepumpkin42_

Chapter 2

Jacob POV

"_Where the hell is she?_" I think, as I wait for her sweet voice to fill the speaker. The fourth ring ends and her voicemail begins. "Hi, this is Bella sorry I missed your call but leave me a message and I will call you back". I listen to the recorded voice and then the beep "Bella where in the hell are you? It is almost eight. I am starting to worry. I thought you said you would be here early? Call me back as soon as you get this!" I hit the "end" button and place the phone back in my pocket for what feels like the thousandth time tonight. I open the sliding glass door and slip back inside before anyone can notice.

The smell of the cooking burgers hits me like a ton of bricks. My mouth begins to water and before I know it my feet have carried me into the kitchen. "Don't even think about it" Emily says as she smiles at me from behind the counter. "What is up with you Jake?" she questions at my lack of response. "Just concerned that Bella isn't here yet. She said she would be here early" I sigh. "Did you call her?" she asks as she pours chocolate cake batter into the first pan. "Yes, several times I just end up leaving her messages". "I am sure she is fine. You know service around here can be tricky" she says as she pours the rest of the delicious looking batter into the second pan. I sigh again and run my hand through my short black hair and walk towards the back door again.

"_It's just not like Bella to be late_" I think to myself as I slide the back door closed behind me_. "Oh for God's sake Jake, put on a freaking shirt and stop being such a winey baby. She is a girl after all and sometimes we take a little longer to get ready then you guys_" Leah's thoughts practically scream at me. _"You mean you are actually defending Bella? Are you feeling alright? And you know you like looking at this" _I mentally snap back at her. "Where are Qui, Embry, and Paul?" I ask her as she approaches the back door."How should I know they are your mutt friends" she smarts of back to me as she enters the house. I fallow behind and approach Emily as she is flipping the burgers. "Hey, Emily I think I am going to go for a walk. I just need to clear my head" I say as I let out a sigh. "Ok Jake, but dinner well this late dinner will be ready shortly so don't be long". "I won't be" I say as I walk towards the back door. "Hey Jake?" Emily calls and I quickly spin back around. "Does Bella like cheese on her hamburgers?" I nod a yes to Emily and quickly make my way out the door and down the back steps_. "She looks so much better when she smiles. Her scare is barely noticeable"_ I think as I approach the back porch steps.

"_When Cullen first left Bella was…broken. I could feel and see the hurt in her. I swear if Cullen ever shows his face here again it will be the end of him. We have grown so close over these past few months!"_ I think to myself as I round the side of the house. An all too familiar smell stops me in my tracks, but it is mixed with something else, something….Bella! And Blood…

"_What is it Jacob"_ Sam's thoughts invade my own. _"I'm not sure, I smell blood not animal"._ I mentally tell him as he is still inside the party.

Chapter 3

Bella POV

As I round the curb on the narrow two lain road there they are standing in the middle of the road. I slam on my breaks, my old truck winning in protest.

I didn't recognize them at first, I had to look again. Then I remembered them. Paul stood in the middle of the three boys and a devilish smile on his face. It reminded me of the day not to long ago when I found out Jacob's secret by hitting him. The one on his left….what was his name….Embry. His face held a blank expression. _"I need to get to know him better"_ I think to myself as they direct me to pull my truck over to the mossy side of the road. The third boy I would know anywhere. He is so funny, Quil. His face also held no emotion.

"Is something wrong? Where is Jacob? Is he okay?" I say in a hurried tone as I slip my shoes on and step out onto the side of the road. "Oh no, he is just fine Bella you worry way too much" Paul says the smile never leaving his face. "Well then what are you guys doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" I say as I try not to step in the mud left by the rain earlier in the day. "We just uh, well Jacob he-"Embry began, but was interrupted by Paul "What this idiot is trying to say is Jacob wanted us to. Show you something in the woods. It's another secret of ours he wants you to know" He said smiling and elbowing Embry in the ribs. "Yeah sure, but why couldn't Jacob be here with you guys?" I question with a raised eye brow. "Sam needed him for pack business" Embry says while pointing to his temple "You know the whole mind reading thing", he chuckles.

"Well alright then" I say as they lead the way into the thick foggy forest. The tress are a lush green and still dripping water from the earlier rain. The sun casts bright rays through the trees and onto their shirtless bodies. _"God why every time I see them are they not wearing shirts?"_ I think while smiling to myself" Quil and Embry lead the front while Paul stays back and walks with me. The uneasy feeling in my gut tells me to run, but what harm can they do?

Chapter 4

Paul's POV

"_This will be so easy. That little bitch thinks she can get away with making a fool of me in front of the pack and Sam! She is scum! I will make her pay not only for disgracing me, but for being with that leach! Jacob is blinded by love he can't see her for what she is! I am going to take the one thing Cullen never could and Jacob will never have!"_ I smile evilly as her piece of shit truck comes to a stop in the road. I have been working on this plan ever since that day she disgraced me and found out our secret. _"I know she will tell I just don't know when." _I have not phased since that day or the pack would ruin my plans saying it's unethical or wrong, but I don't care she will pay!

"Come on it's not much further" I reassure her by smiling and continue leading her into the foggy thick forest.

"_I don't know if I can do this Paul"_ Embry's thoughts invade my head_. "Shut up you little sissy! You know you want her! I can see you thoughts about her remember? I will ruin you Embry!"_ I mentally snap back at him.

"_Oh Quil that was a nice one"_ I say mentally to him the scene of what he had instore for Bella having ended and making me a little hard.

"Ok Bella we can stop here. We are far enough into the forest so no one can hear us_" "Yeah, or save you"_ I smirk in my head. "That is a nice outfit you have on Bella. Purple looks good on you." I say as I take my place in front of her and Quil and Paul on her left and right.


End file.
